Fairy Tail x Reader
by Just-emm24
Summary: Various Fairy Tail characters x Reader inserts. (Requests are always open, however they will take some time due to me having another account on a different website)
1. (AU high school) Gray x Reader - The Win

**Reader's POV**

I walked along the road heading to school as I thought about how much I had grown to love Fairy Tail High. I never believe how many wonderful friends I had made in the past year. I loved all of my girl friends especially Erza she was the best. Not to mention most of the guys were awesome when it came to sports. I loved them and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world and yet my heart ached knowing that I would never be with the one person I loved.

"(Y/n) !" I turned my eyes scanning the crowd of students to find who had yelled my name. My eyes landed on a certain boy with raven hair name Gray Fullbuster. I turned on my heel continuing to walk. He caught up to me in no time desperately trying to catch his breath. I smirked as I looked at him.

"Morning Fullbuster. How was your morning run?" I snickered.

"What the hell? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I did but I decided that I needed to get to school. Plus I have to find Lucy." I said picking up my pace. He matched my pace and I kept picking it up until we were in a full on race. Finally we stood inside the school building doubled over hands on our knees as we tried to catch our breath. I straightened myself and smirked down at Gray who hadn't composed himself yet.

"I win Fullbuster. You owe me an ice cream sundae!" I cheered throwing my hands in the air. He sighed and threw his arm over my shoulder before giving a slight chuckle. Heat rose to my face but I quickly composed myself as I spotted Lucy who was with Levy.

"See you after school Fullbuster." I said running to catch up with Lucy.

**Gray's POV**

I watched silently as (Y/n) ran after Lucy. I looked down wondering how the hell I had managed to fall for her. She was cocky and she never called me by my name! How could she be so friendly with Natsu and still call me Fullbuster? Why did it have to be her? Why not Juvia that weird girl from Saber Academy? Sighing I made my way to class and as I entered Natsu dumped a bucket of water on me.

"What the hell Natsu!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh man Gray, that was Gildarts! Well at least I got Gray." He said bursting into a fit of laughter falling on the ground. (Y/n) was laughing along with him and I felt the corners of my mouth tilt up the slightest. Damn why did her laugh have to sound so cute? Natsu appeared in front of me making me jump.

"Hey gray you sick or something?"

"N-no, why?"

"Your face is all red." He said pointing at me. All the girls suddenly surrounded me looking right at me.

"Kyaaaa!" screamed Levy, and Lucy.

"Gray you like someone!" declared Lucy with a smirk.

"You like Natsu!" I yelled making them blush before they attempted to deny it. I quietly slipped out of the class towards the locker room to find my jersey. I walked out in dry clothes to find (Y/n) waiting for me. Her long (h/c) glowing in the morning sun, she turned to me with tear filled (e/c) eyes. Before she smiled in an attempt to hide it.

"(Y/n) , what's wrong?"

"I always knew you had someone you liked. Yet here I was thinking that when that day would come I would be happy for you. Now it finally has and I'm not happy, I'm not." She said a small sob escaping her throat.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you unhappy? You have no reason to be."

"You don't understand. I lost because I-I love you Gray." She said more tear spilling down her face and she wiped at them before smiling again.

"You haven't lost. You've won. There is no one else I would rather be with than you. (Y/n) , I love you." I said waiting for her reaction. She smiled a single tear rolling down her face as I wiped it away with my thumb before kissing her softly.

(Time skip to after school)

"Fullbuster!" I turned to _ who was standing at the top of the stairs pointing at me. She was smiling and I felt my heart beat faster just looking at her.

"Uh yeah?" I asked embarrassed that everyone was staring at us.

"Don't think that because we kissed, you're getting out of buying my sundae! I still won." she yelled making a blush rise to my cheeks as everyone catcalled and girls squealed.

First x reader Fanfic and I enjoyed writing this. I hope you liked it. I am taking requests and I will write them as soon as possible.


	2. Yukino x Boy Reader - Asking Her Out

**Reader's POV**

Sabertooth. That had been my home for a long time now. My real family was nice and I loved them but my guild was by far better than my family. They were like no other especially when compared to Fairy Tail. Today was a day like no other the snow had just started to stick to the ground as I walked to the guild. On my way I stopped at a small shop buying some sweets. With a hand in my pocket I walked along the road the snow crunching under my feet. I stopped briefly thinking about her. Yukino. A slight blush rose to my face. She was it, the girl of my dreams. Her small frame complemented my bigger one, but she would never look at me as anything other than her friend. Sighing heavily I continued on my way.

I stopped in front of the giant doors and walked in finding that the guildhall was somewhat empty. Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector, Orga, Rufus and Yukino sitting by the bar as Dobengal talked animatedly about who knows what. I walked over joining the team in the conversation. We joked for a while and we shared the strawberry cake that I had bought. Frosch and Lector ate happily and I watched them along with Yukino who was chatting with Master. Sting noticed my stare and draped his arm across her shoulder bringing her closer to him.

"Yukino feed me." He said looking at me. She blushed but then composed herself and brought her fork up to Sting's mouth. My face began to burn as a slow blush covered my cheeks. I got up walking away from the group trying to cover my face. Damn it Sting knew he was doing this on purpose.

"(y/n)!" I turned finding Yukino running to catch up with me. I smiled at her as she caught up with me.

"I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable. Sting was just being himself."

"It's fine it didn't bother me much." I lied it bothered me more than I let on. She tilted her slightly making my eyes follow the movement. She laughed the slightest bit and I shifted uneasily on my feet. Before I knew it I reached for her hand and pulled her along with me.

"(y/n), where are we going?"

"Please just wait."

"Okay." She said sounding a bit shy. We stopped outside as snow began to fall again. She looked at me a light shade of pink touching her face.

"Yukino, would you like to accompany me to dinner?" I asked looking away a crimson blush covering my face.

"A-are you a-asking me out?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to." I said scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. She laughed before throwing her arms around me. I stiffened before I wrapped my arms around her and bringing her closer.

"I would love to." She said grasping my hand and walking back to the guild.

"Way to go (y/n)! Finally got Yukino to go out with'cha." He said smiling at me and I turned away a blush crossing my features. Yukino was looking down.

"Stupid Sting." She mumbled as we walked down the road to dinner.

**A/n: First request done. Thanks PalaDude234 for the request hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it. **


	3. Zeref x Reader – The Need for Light

**Reader's POV**

The Tenrou Island team had yet to return and we missed them dearly. I had joined Fairy Tail two years before Lucy and yet here we were at the bottom. Once known as the strongest guild in Fiore and now the weakest. Slamming my fist on the table the guild members we had left all turned to look at me. I got up letting my (h/c) hair cover my eyes. Today was not going to be the day they saw me cry. Not when I still had the hope that they were alive.

I walked into the forest and found a boy who was dressed in black with a white wrap hanging loosely around him. He looked at me and I stared at him. Something about him had me wanting to run but at the same time he looked like he was in pain. I hesitantly took a step towards him and he flinched taking a step back.

"Stop! Don't come any closer." He said.

"Why? Why are you in pain."

"Only death and misery can come from me. Please you don't need that. I have lived long enough to know. Many loved ones have been lost because of me."

"Stop it!" I yelled making him look away from me.

"You wouldn't understand. I am the never-ending darkness. I don't deserve any human compassion. I deserve more than death." Tears sprung to my eyes as I listened to him talk about dying and they slowly rolled down my cheeks. Why? Why would anyone want to die? I clenched my fists thinking of all the people we had lost. The Master, Happy, Lucy, Carla, Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen. All of those people I called family had been ripped from my life in a blink of an eye. Death? Why does he say this?

"You can't possibly believe that! Why would you want to die when all some people need is a chance? A chance to live, a chance to become someone great, a chance to love, any chance that they can get, yet here you are living. Some of the people I loved got their chance taken from them. I will never get to see them smile ever again. So take the chance you were given to live in the light. Don't look back, don't hope for death, you can change the future." I said tears still streaming down my face as I continued to walk towards him. He didn't move he was still thinking about what I had said. I finally reached him and wrapped my arms around him.

"You don't have to be alone. I will stay by your side and help you to grown in the sunlight. Enjoy your life, who knows how long you've got." I said with a smile as I petted the back of his head.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because, sometimes what people need is a little niceness."

"What's your name?" he asked and I laughed a little.

"(y/n) (l/n). I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard." I said never breaking apart from him.

"What's your name."

"Zeref."

"Well Zeref despite what history says about you, you are good. You just need to find the light." I said slowly slipping to the ground. We clung to each other basking in the warm sunlight, his eyes feel closed and I watched as his breathing slowed. I closed my eyes a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.


	4. Natsu x Reader – His Blushing Idiot

**Natsu's POV**

My head hung out of the train car with happy laughing his but off about my motion sickness. Wendy was apologizing for not being able to do anything to help. Gray was sitting besides Erza and (y/n) who were talking about strawberry cake. (Y/n) had been in the guild for about six years and she was a plant magic user. She had been a big help in our mission to defeat a giant plant monster that was attacking a village. Turns out the plant just wanted some watered. We could have easily brought Droy but team Shadow Gear was on a mission. The train finally pulled to a stop and I walked out on wobbly legs. I stepped off nearly fall on my face when (y/n) caught me slinging one of her arms over her shoulder and the other wrapping around my waist.

"Thanks (y/n)." She smiled at me making my heart skip a beat.

"Sure thing Natsu." Erza walked with Wendy heading back to Fairy Hills, Lucy headed home and Gray was going back to the guild.

"Gee Natsu, don't you think (y/n) deserves to rest?" Happy asked sounding disappointed in me.

"It's fine Happy, I'm not that tired anyway. Besides I have to run a few errands before going home." She said with a small laugh. We continued to walk until we reached my house. I had already started feeling better but I wanted to keep her close. She placed me in the bed and I groaned a little.

"Sorry I have to go. Happy to take care of Natsu I'll come back when I finish with my errands." She petted my head before she turned walking out. I stared at her (h/c) hair thinking about when she first joined the guild.

**(Flashback-Third Person POV) **

Gray and Natsu had gotten into yet another fight. Yelling insults at each other before throwing punches. It was yet another normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. Erza was also fighting with Mira who was sneering at her. A newcomer had walked into the guild rooted to the ground as she watched the children of Fairy Tail. The courage welled up in her and she walked further into the guild avoiding all the fights that had broken out. She stopped in front of the guild master who sat on the bar his arms crossed as a vein popped out of his forehead.

"You kids are diving me crazy!" he yelled his arm suddenly growing bigger as he brought it down on the fighting mages. He opened his eyes to find (y/n) standing there her eyes wide in awe, her (e/c) eyes shinning brightly and her long (h/c) hair swinging as she turned to face the master.

"Master Makarov of Fairy Tail." She said a tone of adoration lacing her voice. Everyone turned to (y/n) and shied away a little before taking a deep breath.

"Who are you?"

"(Y/n) (L/n), I want to become a Fairy Tail Wizard." She said her eyes now showing determination. Makarov looked her over from head to toe and smiled before jumping off the bar and pressing the stamp to (y/n)'s left collarbone. Tears slid down her face as she hugged the Master bringing his close and sobbing.

"Thank you! I will never let you down Master!" she sobbed while everyone cheered for the new member. Natsu sat on the side a rosy hue coloring his cheeks as he gazed at (y/n). What was this feeling he kept thinking to himself.

**(End of Flashback)**

**Reader's POV**

I rushed to pay my bills and do some grocery shopping. Ugh why did I have to be in love with that goof? He was immature, and arrogant and sometimes even sweet. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of him but as I walked into an isle I came face to face with some of the other girls from the guild. Levy and Cana were chatting about couples. I quickly walked back into a different Isle still intently listening to their conversation.

"Levy who do you think Natsu would date?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe Lucy." She said.

"I though you would say Lisanna because of how close they are. Maybe Lucy is the better candidate though."

"Hey I was just saying, but maybe it could be (y/n). She has been rather close to Natsu since she joined the guild."

"Your right maybe she could especially because of the way she looks at him." My brown furrowed, what look were they talking about? I stepped back as they walked out of the isle and continued the conversation. I freaked out causing me to crash into a display, I quickly composed myself fleeing the scene. I paid for the groceries and slowly walked back to Natsu's house. What look were they talking about? I continued to walk heading into the direction of Natsu's house when I realized. I hadn't bout any meat. I turned on my heel and saw Lucy hanging out with Gray.

What the heck was that all about? She smiled lovingly at him and my eyes zoned in on the pink tint that covered her cheeks. Wait what the hell was going on? Why me, why did I have to be the one that saw all of this. Maybe I was imagining it, or could all be real? No, whether they are together doesn't concern me. I rushed to buy the meat and then horribly walked back to Natsu's house.

I had finally made it back to Natsu's house and there was no sounds. I knocked on the door and nothing. Opening it hesitantly I walked in to find a snoozing Happy and Natsu. They were so cute when they slept. I placed the bags on the table as I chopped all the vegetable ad diced the meat. His fireplace was on and it was really warm, so I decided that I would cook this outside. I built a fire quickly and set the giant pot of curry on the open flame. I grew a giant leaf to protect me from the slight rain that had started to fall. The gentle pitter-patter reminded me of the nights I had spent with my family. I missed them, but I knew that in heaven they were smiling down at me. The smell of curry drifted into my nose making my stomach grumble. I stirred it and brought the ladle up to my lips sampling it. A smile graced my lips as I mentally praised myself for being such a great cook.

I walked back into Natsu's house and found them rummaging through the fridge for food. They turned looking at me and flinching.

"(y/n)? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I came back to make you something to eat. I mean you were sick and all." I said an image of Gray and Lucy popping into my head.

"What's in the pot?" asked happy whose stomach grumbled loudly.

"Curry." I said with a triumphant smile. The rain began to beat harder on the roof and I cringed thinking that I'd have to run home after this. We all sat at the table and Natsu looked at the food in awe and happy seemed a little surprised that there wasn't any fish. Natsu ended up eating ten platefuls of curry. Now I was washing the dishes I had used. The rain hadn't stopped and Happy was already in bed. Natsu was sitting in his living room happily talking about how good the food was. I rinsed the last dish and wiped my hands on a dishcloth.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'll make sure to come around more often." I said with a smile. It was nice to hear him say that. I mean considering I ate alone most of the time. I flopped down beside Natsu leaning my head back against the couch. I was tired, both physically and mentally. What is Natsu really did like Lucy, he would be crushed if he found out about Gray. What about me? How would I feel if he chose Lucy? Sighing heavily I opened my eyes to find Natsu looming over me with lust in his eyes. I flinched as his arms trapped me.

"N-Natsu wh-what are you doing?" why was I stuttering.

"(y/n), I like someone." He said. My eyes widened as he said that making me realize he was talking about Lucy.

"I like you."

"Lucy likes Gray, I'm sorry but I know you would be…wait what?!" I questioned and yelled at the same time.

"I like you." He said his breath fanning over my lips. My eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and my heart was winning the battle. Oh what harm could it really do. I brought his lips down on mine as he kissed back eagerly. Oh god. I kissed him allowing my hands to tangle themselves in his hair. He nibbled on my lower lip and I smiled allowing him entrance. His tongue massaged mine and I moaned as he gripped my waist pulling me to a standing position. His body heat warmed my already heated skin and he sat back down bringing me down so that I straddled his hips. We pulled apart finally deciding that the need for air was more important than our kiss. He gave me yet another light kiss before proceeding to kiss my jaw and down the crook of my neck.

"N-natsu." I said feeling the blush burning my cheeks as he nibbled on my skin before biting down harshly causing me to whimper.

"Sorry." He said a small smirk lacing his lips. I blushed even more.

"Natsu it's all your fault." I said into the crook of his neck.

"What is?"

"It's your fault I've turned into a blushing idiot." He laughed kissing my neck before saying, "It's okay because you're my blushing idiot."


	5. Millianna x Boy Reader – My Kitty-chan

**Millianna's POV**

I kept sighing as I lay on the couch looking out the window. Why was (y/n) taking so long he promised that we would go out today. Sighing I buried my head in the pillow shielding my face from everyone in the guild. Why did he say that and then go back on his word? I had even dressed in something cute for the occasion. Erza had even advised me on what to wear although she was suggesting I would do ecchi things.

"Millianna a man is here to see you." Said Kagura who was standing over me when I looked up. I smiled thankfully and marched over to the door as I saw (y/n) standing there with a kawaii kitty plushie. I smiled at him as I reached for the kitty plushie. He wrapped his fingers around my wrist bringing me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I'm late Millianna. Sting had me cleaning the guildhall and he did it on purpose that bastard. He knew I was going to take you out on a date." He said his (e/c) eyes looking into my brown ones. I leaned up kissing his cheek softly.

"It's okay. Now lets go Kitty-chan!" I laughed dragging him away from Mermaid Heel. He smiled at me and intertwined his fingers with mine.

**Reader's POV**

Millianna went crazy when we walked into Neko-land. She had wanted to visit this theme park since it opened. I was always working and trying to survive while saving just so I could bring her here. She had dragged me to all the shops in the park just so she could lovingly gaze at all the cat items they sold. We had ridden all the rides and I had even bought lunch. At the current moment I was listening to her go on and on about how fun it had been. The day wasn't over yet.

"Millianna isn't there anything you want?" I asked.

"Well…" she said trailing off as she saw a flying blue cat just ahead of us. What the hell?

"Hey Lucy look at that!" exclaimed the blue cat while looking at a blonde who was trying to carry a pink haired boy around.

"Kitty!" screamed Millianna excitedly as she jumped up and squeezing the blue cat to her chest. I watched dumbfounded as she chatted with the blonde and then pointed back at me.

"(Y/n) kitty-chan!" she waved me over still holding the blue cat close. I walked over slowly.

"Hi, I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail." The blonde said suddenly jogging my memory.

"Haven't we met before?" I asked stupidly.

"Hey it's (y/n)." said Gray whom smiled at me while he walked beside Titania.

"Hey guys. I haven't seen you in a while. Titania I didn't know you would be here today."

"Neither did we. Millianna its great to see you again."

"How are you Erza?" she asked hugging Titania. We had some food and talked until the sun set and then said our goodbyes as we parted ways. Millianna yawned a bit and I watched her.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Nope. (Y/n) can we go for ice cream?"

"Sure why not." I said lugging around her vast amount of cat plushies and other items I had bought just because she asked for them. She walked ahead of me and it was then that I noticed she had a tail on this outfit too. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips and I chuckled slightly.

(Time skip to the Ice cream parlor)

We sat at a table for two with the pile of plushies sitting beside me while I was dressed as a cat. Millianna tilted her head from left to right making sure she had finished her masterpiece. She styled my (h/c) so that it matched her cat like ears and had somehow attached a tail to my jeans. I sighed as many of the girls in the parlor complemented me on what a good boyfriend I was. Finally a waitress came over depositing our ice cream and Millianna ate it happily.

"(Y/n) open wide." She said holding her spoon out to me, a smile lighting her already beautiful features. A blush touched my cheeks as I leaned forward eating the ice cream. Holy cow she was cute, I smiled as she cheered finally being able to feed me without my reluctance. I moved my chair closer to her taking her hand in mine making her freeze.

"(Y/n)?" I didn't answer instead I brought her hand up to my mouth my tongue darting out and licking the ice cream that had melted over her index finger. I looked up to find all the girls in the parlor had stopped what they were doing their eyes fixated on me with a deep blush covering their faces. Did I do something wrong? I looked at Millianna who was blushing like crazy and I laughed.

"Millianna?"

"W-we should go home now." She said standing up and stalking away with a red face. I paid the bill and followed after her. Laughing slightly I thought about how nice it was that Millianna was my kitty-chan.

**A/n: Thanks to fallout-boy97 for the request. I'm not going to lie this took me a couple of hours to create due to the fact that it was a struggle to write because it's a boy reader. Haha it was fun and I had to get that ice cream scene right. Hope you like it. Please request I'm always to write anything for the fans. PM is good or review is fine, but PM is way easier. **


	6. Sting x Reader

**Sting x Reader – The almost Breakup and His Little Sister**

The moon shone brightly in the sky as you walked along the abandoned streets. The town of Magnolia was beautiful this time of year. A small smile appeared on your lips as you listened to the jovial sounds that filled the air. The Sakura trees were in full bloom and it was said that the petals were painted the colors of the rainbow. A lone tear slid down your cheek and you wiped it away. Sting and you had been dating for over a year now and although he had opened up a bit he still acted like you were just another precious member of the guild. More tears escaped your eyes as you slowly fell to your knees. It was over, why had you picked a fight with him?

You had just wanted a reaction out of him. He had never really acted like a boyfriend. Any time you had asked him on a date he had declined saying that he was either going on a job or meeting some friends from Fairy Tail. You completely understood that he and Natsu were good friends now, but would it kill him to show you a little bit of love? Sobs were ripped from your throat as you thought about leaving Lector behind. You had grown to love the little fur ball since joining five years ago.

"(Y/n)?" you turned to find Lucy staring at you concern written all over her face.

"L-Lucy." You sobbed. She sat beside you pulling you into her arms and letting you cry your heart out.

"(Y/n), what happened why are you crying?"

"Sting broke up with me!"

"Really?" she asked sounding shocked. You nodded your head as you felt her chest rumble with laughter. Sniffling you looked up to see her smiling at someone who was behind you. Turning your attention behind you, you saw a very tired looking Sting. He was breathing hard and his eyes looked bewildered. Finally catching his breath he walked over to you, with a small smile he pulled you up and into his arms. Lucy slipped away giving you two some privacy. More tears fell and you clutched onto Sting for dear life.

"(Y/n)." one word. He had uttered one word and it was enough to melt your heart. You loved Sting, and nothing would change that but would he still love you. Gently pulling away you looked at the floor your (h/c) hair covering your eyes.

"Sting, do you love me?" you asked tears still spilling from your eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you, why else would we be dating?"

"Your lying. Someone who's in love doesn't act like you do." You said barely above a whipser. He heard you though, he had heard it as clear as day. Firmly gripping your shoulders he lifted your chin so he could look into your (e/c) eyes. The tears wouldn't stop as he continued to stare into your eyes.

"(Y/n), how could I not love someone as loving and caring like yourself. You're a wonderful person and when your not around the guild is so lonely. I would be crazy not to love you. I'm lucky enough to have you love me. I know I can be a little withdrawn and can even be a jerk but I do love you. Hell I know a good number of people who would jump at the chance to have you as their girlfriend." Wait what? Who wanted you to be their girlfriend? That was only other thing you had understood besides Sting actually loving you… Sting loved you! A stupid smile spread across your face as the last of your tears fell. A small laugh escaped your lips as you hugged sting again. You looked up at him and he gently wiped the tears from your eyes. Sting bent down and pressed his lips to yours. A deep blush settled in your face as he pulled away grasping your hand and walking towards a pink haired male you recognized.

"Put some clothes on ice princess!" yelled Natsu.

"Gray, Juvia thinks your perfect just like that." Juvia said drooling over the half naked man. Sting walked with you and joined the group. Everyone talked animatedly and you smiled joining in on the conversation. A ravem haired male caught your attention and you pulled away from Sting running up to the familiar boy.

"Nii-chan!" you yelled jumping into his embrace. The Fairy Tail members stared at the display before them.

"NII-CHAN?!" they all yelled in unison. You pulled away from Rogue and smiled at the stunned Fairy Tail members.

"I'm sorry. Rogue is my older brother!" you yelled a smile lacing your features again. Natsu came up to the pair of you and looked back and forth. He seemed confused. He clutched his head and yelled, "I'm so confused you guys don't even look alike." Lucy, Carla, Wendy, and Juvia sighed. Gray, Lucy, and Erza smiled at you. Rogue smiled down at you and you smiled up at him. You looked over at Sting and he seemed to visibly pale before you. You followed his gaze and Rogue was glarrring at him.

"It's okay Nii-chan. Sting and I made up we even kissed." Sting paled even more as a blush rose to your face. You had just said that out loud.

"Sting, what is (y/n) talking about?" Rogue asked looking at Sting with anger filled eyes. Stepping away from Rogue you quietly walked over to Sting who was frozen in his spot. You intertwined your fingers with Sting's and pulled him along as you ran for dear life.

"Sorry guys, unfortunately we want to live!" you yelled while continuing to sprint. Everyone laughed and you laughed hysterically as Rogue followed behind you and a very scared Sting.

**Sorry for not updating. My computer broke so I was computer-less, and my phone doesnt work for this website. Plus school started a while ago and I'm already falling behind in my studies. Ugh. Next will be Rogue, hopefully or Erza I haven't decided yet. **


End file.
